Flame
by 3.1415927
Summary: There's this mysterious girl who joins the Cirque. Who is she? Why does Darren feel an uncommon attraction to her? What's behind that pretty face? T because I'm paranoid. Beginning of the second book. WARNING: Evra is a mild stalker.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is in 1st person. Not much else to say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

**Prologue**

**Camm**

I ran. As fast as I could, I was chasing me though, and he was faster. He was mad. I didn't know why.

Then, he pushed me down and struck me. Hard, and with his knuckles, under the eye. It hurt, but I wouldn't let him see me cry.

He pulled back for another blow, but I put my hands up too. And before I knew what was happening, my hands felt warmer and fire shot out of them. He ducked and they flew behind him.

"What was that, you ugly little devil child!" He screamed at me.

"I-I d-d-don't n-know!" I yelled, frightened. I was scared of him, and myself.

He slapped me. "You should!" He bellowed. "You're the one who did it, ingrate!" Now he was furious.

He tried to punch me again, but again I raised my hands and fire shot out of both of them. He was slower this time, and it hit him in the left arm.

He screamed in agony. "You did this, foul beast!" He pointed at me when he said this. "After all I've doe for you! This is how you repay me, brat!" He screamed again.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" I stuttered.

Finally, he clubbed me a third time and I fell into peaceful unconsciousness.


	2. Dead?

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Obviously. TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!  
What I own: nothing! :(**

**Darren**

I get up and stretch in my room I share with my friend Evra Von at the Cirque Du Freak. That's when I notice that everyone is outside, in a circle. Even Mr. Tall.

"What's up?" I ask Evra.

"There's this chick just sorta lying here. We came across her while traveling. She looks dead to me."

I push forwards to get a better look. And, there she is, and I'm pretty sure she's dead, too.

But, even dead, she is gorgeous. Black hair with orange/red streaks, dark/golden skin, oval face, and she looks to be almost 6 foot, and mildly skinny.

"What should we do?" Some one asked.

"I will take care of her, for she is not dead. Yet. She looks to have some pretty nasty bruises and some internal bleeding, but she is not dead," Mr. Tall assured every one. "Go back to your business."

There was a lot of murmuring, but every one left to do their various jobs. Except me. I followed Mr. Tall back to his tent.

"What is it, Darren Shan?" He questions without turning around.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Why so worried?" He chuckles. I don't get it, but maybe I'm not supposed to. "Yes, she is going to be all right. The thing that is troubling me is why she was here."

I leave, pondering what the ring master had said. I figured it didn't matter, as long as the beautiful girl was okay.

About half way through the day, I went back to Mr. Tall's tent. The girl was awake now, but swaying from side to side while sitting down.

"How is she?" I ask him.

"Better. She says her name is Camm, and that she's lost. That's all I got from her in 2 hours."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Bring her some water. Lots of cold water."

As I was leaving, Mr. tall said., "There's something else you should know about Camm."

"What?" I ask.

"She can control fire completely. It even comes out of her hands. She might become part of the show."

I nod, then leave. Why was I so happy to know she was going to be part of the show?

I think you all know the answer.

**Done! I got a little carried away with the backslashes earlier.**

Like I said, tell your friends! And please review! 

**--maxrox101**


	3. Waking Up to a New Life

**_Okay, thanks for the reviews! I would enjoy more though... Tons of alerts and favourites, keep 'em coming! Yes, I spelled "favourite" with a u. I am trying to make my chapters longer, so here it goes! And I'm sorry if it gets boring… Once things get rolling, there will be some action! No like _that ****_though._**

**Camm**

Pain… Searing pain… My head… A man, tall… Screaming (is that me?)… A boy… Concerned…

I find that funny, even in my coma sort of state. No one cares for me.

When I finally come to, a man, the tall one, was poking my head. It hurt.

"Hello, Camm. I am Hibernious Tall, or Mr. Tall. You have a very nasty bruise on your head and various other injuries." He explains.

"Uhhhh…" Is all I can muster for a response.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Tall inquires.

"Far away… Where am I?"

"You are at the Cirque Du Freak. Where are your parents?"

"My mother is…" I groan, for I felt rather light-headed with pain.

Then, I pass out.

When again I awake, I am feeling a little better but rather dizzy.

"Is there anything special you can do?" Mr. Tall questions. What is it with this man and questions?

"I can…" Should I trust him? I guess so, there is nothing to lose. "I can control fire, and produce it through my hands."

He exhales, as though relieved.

"What is this 'Cirque Do Freak'?" I ask. It's my turn to ask questions.

"It's a circus of sorts, only with 'freaks' instead of elephants and acrobats."

"Am _I _a freak?"

"Yes."

I exhale, but a little too quickly and slip into blackness again.

Finally when I think I'm done fainting, the same boy who cared about me is talking to Mr. Tall. I'm still very woozy though, and don't hear much of what they say.

When he leaves, I croak to Mr. Tall that I am very thirsty.

"Water is coming," is all he says before swooping away to the outside.

I have no clue what to do, so I just sit. And sit. And, guess what! Sit!

Then, when it seems as if I can't stand it any longer, that same boy comes with water. Buckets of water.

He clears his throat and says, "Hi. Umm, my name is Darren. Darren... Shan. Here's some… Uhh… Water for you..."

What's with him? Does he know that I am a freak?

"I am Camm."

"Uh huh," he stutters out. "This is the Cirque Du Freak, and, well… You might be staying here…" Darren blushes. Why?

"So, yeah. Here's the water. Mr. Tall will be back shortly. He had to… Talk with my mentor, Mr. Crepsely."

"Wait, are _you _a freak?"

"Sorta… I can't really tell you."

Ugh… Sorta! How can you _sorta _be freak!

Then, he leaves, and Mr. tall appears out of no where.

"Ah!" I screech.

"I have been consulting with one of the performers, and he says you should join us. But, the decision is all yours. Your parents aren't the best, are they?"

"Well my mom is dead and my father…" I trail off.

"All the better, besides the fact your life must be in torment."

I think it over, and realize being with the Cirque isn't that bad of an idea. I could have food and a home, things that have been scarce my whole life! But wait…

"You need to describe in more detail what this place is all about."I tell Mr. Tall.

"Of course, of course. We travel all around the world and perform to people with our talents. You would go on right before Mr. Crepsely, Darren, and Madam Octa. We provide all that you need and are not abusive like most freak shows."

"Hm… I think that I should become a member."

"Great! You will start tomorrow night, but let's get everyone acquainted with you first. Although, you should drink something first."

I guzzle down all of the water Darren gave me and I am definitely feeling better. Then, we walk outside to a crisp morning.

"All right, everyone!" Mr. Tall claps his hands. "We have a new member, and her name is Camm! She is 14 years old and has a very special talent!"

Every one comes to see who I am. I suddenly feel a little stage fright, for never have this many people been looking at me.

"Alright Camm, show them what you can do!" He hands me a candle.

"Uhmm… Yeah so I can kinda sorta control fire… Completely. So, here goes!"

I concentrated on the candle and put my hand to it and…

Nothing. Nothing happened.

"Let me try again…" I said, scared that I had lost my "gift"

The crowd was murmuring, probably calling me a fake and a brat that just wants attention.

I did try again and, yet again, nothing happened. Now I was close to tears. I was so excited about having a home… And I lost the only thing that could give me one. My power.

"I'm sorry… I can, I swear! I just don't know…" A tear rolled down my cheek. Stop crying! I scolded myself. Your tougher than that!

And then it happened. The candle got warmer in my hands, and a little flicker of fire appeared on top. Then it got bigger, and bigger, until I thought the candle couldn't take much more. I put my hand under the fire so I was holding it, and giggled because is was light as a feather and wasn't hot. Only pleasantly warm. Next I threw it around a little bit and then tried something I didn't know I could do.

I swallowed it.

It tickled on the way down my throat, and then it hit my stomach. I winced, waiting to blow up or something, but nothing happened. Then I belched, and the fire came back out and rested back on the candle, no bigger that an ordinary flame.

The crowd was silent, then started applauding really loud. I guess I was in the show!

**_Okay, tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Boring? Think I can improve on anything? I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Please review! Thanks! XD_**

**_--maxrox101_**********


	4. Roomies

**Okay, sorry for the hold up. I had this great idea for another Fan-Fiction and had to run with it. I don't own anything. So, without further ado, the story continues…**

**_Darren_**

Woah! Camm was… Amazing! I couldn't believe it. That fire got so big, and then she _swallowed_ it! Everyone was talking about her after the presentation was done. I kept thinking about her, but I was hoping that was because my brain was stunned that anyone could control fire.

Back in my tent, I talked to Evra about it.

"Dude, it sounds like you have a crush on the new girl!" He said while laughing.

I snorted. As if! But, she was really pretty and she seemed to have a good personality…

"Snap out of it!" Evra scolded me. Then, he sang, "Darren and Camm, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriege. The comes the ba-"

I tackled him before he could finish. Then we got into a pillow fight, and started laughing and hitting and rolling around.

**_Camm_**

I was outside his tent, wanting to thank him for the water. Not really eavesdropping, right? Then I heard someone say something curious. _Darren_ liked _me_? No one even remotely likes me.

Then came the bigger question. Do I like him? I didn't really know him, but he was cute and was nice enough to bring a random girl (me) water.

I just didn't know.

Then I heard laughing and lots of thumping around and figured they were just playing around, so I figured I would tell Darren thanks tomorrow.

But were would I sleep tonight?

I went to Mr. Tall, because he seemed to be the boss around here.

"Hmm, the only place left is with Mr. Evra Von and Mr. Darren Shan. I'm sorry, but we have a lot of performers at the time and every where else is full. At least for tonight, you will have to sleep with those hooligans. Again, I'm sorry."

WHAT!! I felt like screaming. Being in the same room as Darren for hours…

Wait. Why do I care? Ugh.

I went to their tent with a sleeping bag, towel, and toothbrush that Mr. Tall had given me. He had also told me to go to Madame Truska for some clothes.

"Hello?" I said cautiously. Maybe they were asleep or they weren't there or-

My thoughts go cut off by an even more cautious "Who is that?" I'm guessing it wasn't Darren. Must be Evra, the other boy Mr. Tall talked about. The one who said that Darren liked me.

"Uhh, it's Camm. The new girl. Mr. Tall told me I would have to sleep in your tent tonight. So, yeah."

They were quiet, then I heard a lot of rustling. I guess they weren't "presentable". Good thing I didn't go with my other plan to just walk into the tent.

Then Darren came through the flap of the tent. He studied me for a second then looked away and blushed.

"Why are y-" He cut me off and pointed at me. No, not me, my clothes.

I looked down. Oops. Mr. Tall had given me a towel for a reason, I guess. My clothes were a tattered mess. No one had noticed before because of all the excitement. I blush.

"You should really go to Madame Truska." Darren says, still not looking at me.

"So I've been told. But there's a slight problem with that. I don't know where she is!"

"I'll show you. Just, one moment." Darren goes back inside.

I hear rustling, then murmuring. Probably Darren telling Evra where's he's going. Then more rustling. Darren comes back out with a shirt for me.

I mutter a thanks, still embarrassed, and put on the shirt.

We head off to the east, and soon enough we come upon an old trailer. Darren knocks and a beautiful woman appears. She has flowing blonde hair and sparkling eyes.

Darren just points at me and she beckons us inside.

"She speaks a different language. Not many know it." Darren informs me. "I'll wait out here."

Madame Truska measures me a lot, then goes dashing off to find something suitable.

She comes back with a frilly pink gown. I shake my head no, because it is disgusting. I hate pink. And frills.

She seems to understand, because she comes back with a pair of jet black skinny jeans. I try them on, and they fit perfectly, except that they are a little long. Oh well, I like them like that.

She nods, then runs off to find me a shirt and she comes back this time, she has a gary shirt with fire on it. Perfect.

I point at my feet, and she pulls out some aqua converse. Where does she get all this stuff?

I make a thumbs-up sign and she holds up her pointer finger, as if to say "one minute!"

She pulls out of her pocket a black and white checkered bandana. I put it on like a choker and look in a mirror. Wow! I look good.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I say before I remember she won't understand. But, she seems to get the gesture and gives me a hug. Then I walk outside.

Darren gasps, and I'm blad it's dark outside because I blush. Again.

"You look… Great."

I smile. "Where can I wash up?"

"I think theres a creek around here. I'll show you."

"I've never bathed in a creek."

"At least it's summer. During the winter, It gets pretty cold."

He shows me the creek and goes back to his- _our_ tent.

I clean myself and am thankful for the towel. I dress and go to the tent.

"Camm, this is Evra Von." Darren says when I walk in.

I gasp. "Awesome!" He is covered in scales, and I think he looks pretty cool.

"Thanks." He sys. He seems pretty shy.

"That's your hammock," Darren says, pointing to the corner.

I lie down, and I have to admit. It's pretty comfy.

"Night." Evra says.

"Night," me and Darren reply at the same time.

After a couple moments of silence, I add, "Darren, I like your pirate costume."

**He he! Tell me what you think! Review please! Sorry about changing the POV right in the middle of a chapter, but I figured it would be more effective from Camm's. **

**--maxrox101**


	5. Dreams and Jealousy

**_This chapter has a few things that might not make sense... That's sorta the point… It will later though! O.o_**

**Camm**

I hear a scream, and somehow know it's my sister.

"Trish!!" I yell, running, panting. She just seems to get farther away.

Again I hear that agonized scream, and I seem to feel that pain too.

"No! Get away from her! Go! Ack!!" I'm screaming. I don't know where I am, but it's probably a rainforest. More like fire-forest, because it's hot and there seem to be flames flicking at my skin. They don't hurt. Huh.

Finally I burst into a small clearing, surrounded by flames, like an oven.

And there's my sister. Small, defenseless, and in the fetal position. I nearly break down in tears when I see her, so wounded.

"Wh-who did this!" I yell. She whimpers in response.

"HELLO! Get out here I will kill you WHY did you do this she's only SIX!! SICKO!"

Then, I see a figure emerge from the flames. I know who it is.

I scream and run full tilt at them, but they dodge me and I run into the flames.

That's when I wake up yelling my head off.

**Darren**

I'm on a beach, holding hands with some one.

"Darren?" They whisper.

"Yeah?" I say to this figure.

"I-I…" They clear their throat, and begin again. "I think I… Love you."

"My throat closes with tears, because even though I don't know who is speaking, I know I love them too.

"I think I love you to," I whisper, barely audible.

I turn to see who it is, and then I hear screaming.

**Evra**

I'm pacing outside my tent, muttering to myself.

"Look at the way they look at each other… Stupid… Darren... Uck… Man, why can't I… I've been here longer…"

It went on like that for a while. I mean, I like Darren, but seriously!? That girl just had to come.

Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous, extremely hot. But theres this attraction between them to, and I hate it. Why not me? It had only been a day and I could tell where this was going.

Hmmpf. She could've been mine. I'm a great guy. Snake. Person.

We would've been happy. A perfect couple. I bet she can kiss great.

But, noooo, not me. I'm different. Weird. A freak.

"Grr… Mmph... Ffff… Uch…"

I wasn't even forming words anymore. I put on this mask so Darren wouldn't see how mad I was. How… Envious I was.

All I could think about was Darren.

And how much I hated him.

Then I heard screaming, and ran back inside the tent.

**_A little obsessive on the Evra part, I know. Cliff-hangers too! Meh heh heh… I will (try) to write more soon. TRY!_**

**_--maxrox101_**


	6. MEEF!

_**Okay, I couldn't come up with a chapter name, and my friends came up with this. Completely random. Hope this is "meef" worthy. I added some characters that I made up just now I made up.  
I DO NOT OWN A THING :( **_

**Camm**

I yawn, and stretch, and get up to prepare breakfast. That's when I remember where I am, and who I'm with.

Crap…

Darren is still asleep, and I don't see Evra. What do I do?

Crap…

Where do I eat? Do I just go outside? Do I look okay? Wait, why do I care?

I figured _someone _would tell me if I went outside, so that's what I decided to do.

I look over at Darren, and he looks so cute when he sleeps...

Wait.

Grr.

So, I just walked outside and saw Madam Truska, Evra and others. all sitting around a campfire. They looked peaceful.

Do I just walk up to them? I guess...

I sat down next to Evra and heard his breathing get heavier, more panicked. What was with him?

"Soo… What's for breakfast?" I asked, feeling like a complete retard.

"Sausage. And hotdogs. Whatever we have at the moment." A man across from me replied. "I'm Houdini, or at least that's my show name. Real name: I forget."

"Iforget?"

He slaps his forehead. "No, I forget what it is!" He laughs. There goes my little dignity. "I can get out of anything. Even a box made of bullet-proof glass."

I pick up a sausage and and start roasting it. I didn't realize how hungry I was. That's when the pain hits me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW OW AHH!!!" I scream. What's going on?

The others start to panic, and that's when Mr. Tall appears. "Do not be alarmed, it is just her wounds. They are still fresh. She should not be moving so much." He glares at the others, as if they know the extent of my pain.

The pain ebbs, but I'm still really hungry. "Uh, can someone make me some breakfast please? I can't move."

"I'll do it!" Evra says a little too quickly.

While he cooks my breakfast, Darren comes to the fire, looking groggy.

"What's wrong?" I ask, for he has slept more than us and he doesn't look so good.

"I don't know, I heard some one screaming last night. I woke up, and Evra ran into the room."

"Who was it?" I ask. I didn't hear a thing.

"Camm, it was _you_."

A hushed silence fell upon everyone. Apparently they were listening.

"But... I was asleep all night! I think I would know if I was screaming!"

Evra cut in and answered for Darren. "Camm, I definitely heard you screaming."

Now I felt embarrassed. What did I do last night? I think back to last night. I went to sleep, then...

That's it. I had a dream. Of my life before now. But the flames. What was that about?

"I uh erm... Had a... Nightmare." I felt like a toddler, calling for my mommy in the middle of the night. A nightmare. That's all that it was.

"Must have been bad. You were screaming your head off. Like some one was sawing you apart, one little limb at a time." Darren replied.

"Yeah, and there was something about 'Thish' or something." Evra said.

"Trish!!"

"Okay, sheesh." Darren replied.

"So, who _is _Trish?" Mr. Tall questions me.

"My..." I sigh. Might as well tell the. But not all of it. "My sister. She was being hurt, and there were flames everywhere. I fell into them while trying to save her."

"Save her from what?"

"A person who was torturing her."

"Who was it, Camm?"

"Can't say. Couldn't see their face," I lie. I know who it was. I can't let any one know. He would kill me. "But it's just a dream, right? Couldn't mean anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Dreams have a way of telling us thing about the real world." Mr. Tall explains.

I get goosebumps. He's starting to freak me out.

"Uhh... Can I have my food now please?"

Every one seems to shake out of their trance. I hadn't realized how quiet it was.

"Camm, could I see you in my, so to speak, office?" Mr. Tall asks me.

"Sure, just let me eat."

"Camm, take the food with you."

I sigh, then follow him towards a tent.

"There is a show tonight," Mr. Tall tells me once inside. "I think you are ready for it. It's up to you though. I think it would be great to have you."

"Okay, sure. How many people will be there?" I say between bites.

'Oh, roughly 350."

I choke on my sausage. 350 people!

"Uhh... I think I can do it."

"Great! You will go on last. Well, before Evra, but technically last."

I'm stunned, but excited.

"One more thing," He intones. "I do believe that you know who was hurting your sister. It's a hunch, but my hunches are usually correct."

Perfect. "You swear you won't tell anyone? I could seriously _die _for this. So could my family."

"I swear on my life, and I always keep my promises."

"Okay," I take a deep breath, and hope to God that he isn't listening. "It was my... Father."

**_DUN DUN dunnn!!!! ME he he!!! Hope that was meefy! Remember, spread the word!_**

**_--maxrox101_**


	7. Cry and the World Cries With You

**_Sorry I haven't updated. Writers block. Hopes this lives up to your expectations._**

**Camm**

"I know, Camm. I know," Mr. Tall murmurs.

"Wait, how?" I ask. Is this guy a creeper? That would be just my luck.

"I could just tell."

"Mm-hmm..." I'm still skeptical.

"I would like for you to tell me about your life, Camm. It will help me understand you more."

I scoff. "It's not exactly a fairy tale."

"I know. I still want to hear it." He presses, trying to get me to tell him. I can tell he won't give up, so I just exhale, wince because of my wounds, and begin my tale.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father blamed me, and abused me at the age of 2. I learned how to take care of myself though, and ever since I could walk have been doing just so. Whenever my dad got angry, I would rush into my room, lock the door, and hide under the bed. My father got angry a lot. And never, ever, cared for me.

"Then, Trish came into our lives. I don't know her mother or how she came along, and I really don't want to know. I cared for her, and at first it was only because I knew she wasn't as tough as me and would soon after a little bit, I truly started to care for her. I loved her more than my self. More than anything." I whisper.

"But my father wasn't stupid. He saw how much I loved her, how I reacted when she would get hurt. So he started abusing her. It nearly killed me. I put her up for adoption. It was like sawing my limbs off with a rusty butter knife, but it was much better than seeing her beaten every night. And I guess my dream was that I hate my past, and I died every time Trish was hurt. Also, well, I can control fire." I say, remembering the flaming trees.

Mr. Tall sat there, nodding, thinking. A few moments pass. "You may go, Camm."

I rush from the room, trying to escape those horrid memories.

**Darren**

"What's got her panties in a knot?" Houdini asks, pointing to Camm rushing to our tent, face tear-splattered.

"I'll go see what's wrong," I volinteer at the same time as Evra.

"I can handle it dude," Evra says.

"Nah, I got it. I'll take her food to her."

Evra grumbles, but sits back down.

I walk to the tent, and hear muffled crying. "C-Camm?" I ask tentively. "I got your food. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snaps. "Just leave my food by the door and go away!"

"You are not okay," I say walking into the tent.

She's lying in her cot, face down. When she hears me come in, she looks up and wipes off her face in vain. Tears still pour out of her eyes.

I sit down next to her and can't help but get goose bumps. I'm so close to her...

STOP! I command my mind. I don't know what I was gonna think next, but having a half-vampire in her life would not improve it.

"Tell me what's wrong," I say. Should I put my arm around her, comfort her? I make a split-second descision and and awkwardly put my arm around her shoulders. For a second she goes rigid, then falls into me. She sobs and sobs, and we just kinda sit there, hugging. It was kinda nice.

Eventually she stops, and sits back up. I must say I didn't want it to stop.

"So what were you crying about?"

"It's nothing," She replies.

"That was definitely something."

"It's just that Mr. Tall remidned me of my past. I was kin of, well, you know."

"Yeah, I get it." I say remembering my past and how I can never go back to it. "Whjat was your past like? Do you miss your parents?"

"NO! I will never, ever go back to that stupid, arrogant man I have to call father."

"Camm, what are you talking about?"

"I just-"She starts crying again. Now look what you did, I scold myself.

"You can tell me," I say putting my hand on her arm.

So she does. When she's done, I exhale. "Well, crap."I say. "I didn't know that it was that bad."

"It's okay, it was nice to get it out of my system."

We hug again, except this time it was different.

**Evra**

"Welp," I announce, "I'm gonna go start the working day."

I walk past my tent and see Camm and Darren hugging. I can't hear anything, but they just keep on hugging.

I storm away, furious. WHY CAN'T SHE BE HUGGING ME!

Then a thought hits me. And I like my thought.

I silently swear to myself that I will make her mine.

**_Woo! I made another chapter! I was scared I had no more ideas. I intentionally made Evra sound like a stalker. I would've just left that whole part out, except I wanted a mild cliff-hanger. I'm the type of girl who will scream at an author for leaving me with a cliff-hanger but will then make a story and make a cliff-hanger. XD_**

**_--3,1415927_**


	8. Bliss

_**Sorry I haven't updated... Writers block is when your characters get fed up with what you put them through and go on strike. Mine are thinking of quitting...**_

_**From now on, to help me narrate, we have EVRA!**_

_**Evra: Why am I stalker in this story?**_

_**Pi: 'Cause I feel like it. That's why. ONWARDS!**_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue. I own nothing, and you don't sue. Kapeesh?**_

Camm

We pull apart, and I look into his eyes. They're such a pretty color... Sea green with a gray tint... **_(A/N: I don't remember how his eyes look! So I made something up! SORRY!)_**

I feel as though I'm in a trance. A lovely, happy trance. Then, he leans forwards. Closer... Closer... So close... Finally-

"Hey guys! What's up?" It's Evra.

Darren just sorta glares at him, but Evra doesn't seem to notice. Or he ignores it. Probably the latter.

"Why are ya sittin' so close?"

I realize that I am practically in Darren's lap. I scoot away quickly, embarrassed.

Darren seems to miss me there, and I miss being there, but Evra is right there. We can't really kiss right now. Drats.

"Time for work, Darren boy!"

"But... I'm... Showing Camm around?"

YES yes yes! I scream in my mind. Wait. Am I really falling for some one? That I just met? What happened to trusting no one? I'm so confused...

"No, it's fine. I'll go talk to Mr. Ta-" I get cut off by Mr. Tall appearing in our tent. I scream, but Evra and Darren hardly jump.

He chuckles in a knowing way, and says, "No, I believe that a tour from young Master Darren is a wonderful idea."

Evra seems peeved, but I'm elated. NO! I command myself. See if he's reliable first.

On the tour, I completely forgot that thought.

Darren

As we are touring, I keep debating in my mind on whether to tell her. I know we just met, and she will probably eventually find out... But that moment right before Evra burst in... That, was magic.

I decide to wait. I don't want to scare her away.

"Here's the fire... Obviously." I say. What was the point to touring? We were gonna move camp soon, and she'd have to learn a whole new layout. I sigh in frustration.

"What?" She asks, worried.

"Oh, just the fact that there is no point to this. We will move soon, and soon again after that. I just don't get the point of giving you a tour."

"So you... Don't want to spend some time with me?" She says quietly.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, I want to spend time with you! Of course I don't don't! Wait, what? Oh well! I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" I yell, louder than I meant. Everyone looks in my direction.

"Really?" Camm whispers, eyes wide. Then she shakes her head and seems to return to normal.

"Yes. Now, forwards! If i can't show you the layout of the camp, I can at least show you the secret hide outs I have scoped out around here. C'mon."

I decide to show her the mine shaft first. She seems fascinated by the high beams, the story of how I almost fell.

She clears her throat. "Darren, I-"

She's interrupted by a loud, guttural noise. I crouch, not sure what to expect, but ready to save Camm.

Suddenly, a figure darts out and makes a grab for me. I tackle it and grab one arm and one leg, then hold them down and sit on them.

"Okay, okay! Easy there big guy! Just wanted to scare yah!"

I sigh. Only Sam.

"Uh... Who are you?" Camm says, standing over both of us.

Me and Sam burst out laughing, and Camm looks confused.

"Camm, this is my good friend Sam. Been through a lot together in a short time."

"Oh, from the story. The guy who saved you."

"Yeah, I try." He said, trying to look cool. And failing. "My name's Sam Dhue." He said, jerking his head up at the "D". **_(A/N: ALSO FORGOT SAM'S LAST NAME! O.o SORRY!)_**

I snort. He's got a thing for Camm! But she would never fall for that, would she?

She looks a little awkward, but sticks her hand out and shakes his.

He keeps staring at her, and she starts squirming, so I interrupt. "Camm is joining the Cirque. Wanna show him what you can do?"

"Um... Sure...." She looks doubtful of herself, but then starts to concentrate. A flicker of light spreads over her chocolate skin, making her black hair shine. She's so beautiful.... And then there's fire. In her hands. It starts to grow, and grow, until it's as big as her and we have to move away or get burned. She then starts to make it jump and twist and turn, and then swallows it. Then, ever so lightly, she blows it all out into the dust. Then there was none.

Sam whistles. Long and low. "I'd thought I'd seen it all at you're cirque, but I guess I haven't. Camm, you're amazing!

She blushes. "I guess. Thanks."

"Okay, we have to continue on with our tour!" I say hurriedly, not wanting Sam to become too attached to Camm.

"Can I come?" Sam asks. I look at him, and he seems to get the point. "Or not. Bye, Darren. Bye, Camm." The way he says bye to Camm is different than the way he usually says it to me. While we're leaving the mine, I chuckle quietly to myself.

"What?" Camm asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Sam likes a little too much."

"Oh." She says, blushing again. I nudge her.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got something special planned for our next stop."

She smiles, and follows me over the grassy hills. It's a beautiful day, but nothing compared to her.

Finally, we make it to the cave. I only just found it, but I thought it would be the perfect place to bring Camm.

It's mossy, and damp, and a waterfall runs down the rocks through the whole center of the cave. Cave isn't really the correct name for it, since caves are usually dark and scary. This one is open and warm, pleasant and sublime.

"This place is... Absolutely wonderful." She says, awestruck.

"Yeah..."

She looks at me, and I at her. We lean in. She's tall, so no need to be squatting. Closer. Closer.

And finally, bliss.

_**TEE HEE! R&R!3 :***_

_**-3.1415927**_


	9. First Show

_**I'm getting better at updating! YAY!**_

_**A little shout out to ferretgirlsz, who told me that Sam's last name is Grest. Thanks!**_

_**GUESS WHAT! I own nothing. Besides Camm. But still.**_

_**Evra: Big surprise.**_

Evra

At dinner, Camm and Darren come back to the camp. A dreamy look is on each of their faces. Then I notice something I hadn't at first glance.

They were holding hands.

Anger flared in me, and I had to take a big bite of my chicken leg to stop from screaming out loud. I wanted to punch something.

But, of course, I didn't let any of that show. Because I'm a nice, caring person. But I did plan.

An evil plan.

I finished my dinner feeling better and better about my plan.

And it will go into action.

Camm

We had kissed.

Me and Darren. Had KISSED.

I was so happy I felt as though I was going to burst. All thoughts of not trusting him were out the window.

I wanted so badly to make out with him right then and there, but we were both so hungry. So we had to settle for holding hands.

We walk into camp and Evra is tearing into a chicken leg with more fever than needed.

We walk up to the food "counter" and grab some- you guessed it- food!

Then, we walk to the fire and eat. Evra is staring at us, then staring at the fire, then back again. Weird.

Mr. Tall appears by our side. I scream yet again, but no one seems to really notice.

"SURPRISE PERFORMANCE TONIGHT!" He calls out. "Everyone be ready to astonish people beyond their wildest dreams!"

Darren whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my ear, and I like it. "He does this once in a while. Most of the time we know about his 'surprise' performances, but this one he managed to sneak by us."

"Will I really have to perform?" I whisper, scared and nervous.

"Yeah, probably. You're on after me, right?"

"I think..."

"Good. Then I'll be right behind that curtain, waiting and watching."

That made me feel a little better. I decided to talk to Mr. Tall.

I walk into his tent. "Um, Mr Tall? Hellooo?"

He pops up behind me.

"OHMYGOD!"I yell. "Could you please not scare me so often?"

"You get used to it."

"As if.." I mutter. "So, am I performing tonight?"

"Yes, if you feel up to it."

"I-I do."

"Then you are. You might also want a different outfit for the show, something a little more... Oh, I don't know. Ask Madam Truska."

I walk out of the tent, to Madam Truska's.

She's there when I knock, and invites me in with a hand flourish.

I point to my clothes, then to the big sign outside that said "SURPRISE SHOW" and hoped she got the picture.

I guess she did, 'cause she came back with a few options of clothing.

One thing was what I was wearing right now, only cleaner.

The second was a long, flowing black dress with a low neck line (which I hadn't noticed before) and what looked like flames all over it. I don't really know about it, though. I'm not a big dress person.

The third was a pair of red skinnies, and a shirt that looks as though it is made completely out of flames.

And finally, the last outfit was a dress that went down to my a little above my knees. It was black, and the bottom was kinda spike-y and wispy. The sleeves were the same as the hem, and it had a v-neck. I would wear fishnet on my arms.

I decide to pick the last one. It looked the best.

Madam Truska holds up one finger, as in saying to wait. She comes back and is loaded with a bunch of stuff probably intended to get me ready.

I sit down and she sprays my hair with de-tangler. She slightly curls my long, black and red hair. Adds some eye-liner and some coal eye-shadow.

I normally don't like any kind of primping, but one: I _was _in need of it, two: I was so nervous about the show, and three: I hoped Darren would like it.

Now, I slipped into the dress. She added a white plain choker and then stepped back to examine her work.

I looked in a mirror, and I have to admit. I did look pretty good.

I beamed at Madam Truska and hugged her. Then, I wave good bye and go to see Darren.

He's outside talking to Sam. He turns and waves, and Sam's jaw drops and practically falls off.

I blush, and walk over to them.

"You look..." Darren begins, but clears his throat and starts over. "You look great."

"Thanks..." I say, and blush even harder.

Sam won't stop looking at me, and finally he says, "Definitely."

"Hey, we better get goin'. Show's about to start."

"Okay. Bye, Sam."

"Oh, no no no. You can't lose me that easily. I almost always get a free back stage pass."

We walk over to the tent set up away from camp. Most of us are there already.

We go to the back, and Mr. Tall pops up next to us. I stifle a scream. The others still don't seem to notice.

"FIVE MINUTES!" He yells. Then, to me, he says, "Since this is your first time, let me go through a few things." He guides me away from Darren and Sam. "Now, you will go on after Mr. Crepsely and Darren. They are sixth, so you are seventh. Nothing here should scare you, besides maybe the wolf man. But he scares almost every one. Luckily, he's first. Normally no one gets to seriously hurt, or at least hurt beyond the repair of those people." He says this last part pointing to a small person in a big blue cloak. "That should be it... Any questions, just ask really any one. Oh, that's my cue!" He runs, then seems to disappear, towards the stage.

I can barely hear his voice over the speakers. Welcome... Cirque... First... Wolf man... No loud sounds or movement...

Then, growling and barely stifled gasping.

I kinda zone out after that, consumed in nervousness. Darren comes and squeezes my hand, and I try to too, but I'm just too out of it.

"You'll do great." He says to me.

I give him a wobbly smile. "Th-thanks." I manage.

Eventually Darren has to leave. I can barely see him, playing a tin flute, controlling a spider. Then before I know what's happening, some one is pushing me towards the stage.

Oh, God. Is all I could think. There's so many people... Oh, God. I feel as though I'm about to throw up.

"Here is a new addition to our cirque. This is her first show. She has a unique talent, like most you have seen." He pauses, and then makes a small motion for me to step from behind the curtain. "This, is Camm."

I get quite a few wolf calls, whistles, and so on from the audience. I try not to blush, and fail.

Mr. Tall leves with a bow, and there I am. All alone on the stage.

I concentrate, block out the pressure, the crowd, everything but the feel of fire. It grows inside me, until I feel as though I'm about to burst, then it appears on my hand. The crowd gasps. Wait till they see this.

I make it grow and begin to toss it around. I make another fireball, and another. Then I begin to juggle.

I combine them and grow the inferno again. I throw a few out into the audience, but extinguish them before they touch anything. The audience is rapt.

Finally, I swallow it, then blow it out slowly. It tickles me on the inside.

At first the crowd is silent. Oh no, I think, I failed. I-

My thoughts of failure are interrupted as the crowd explodes into applause and cheers. I smile, wave, and go back behind the curtain. I exhale, smile more, and go see Darren.

He hugs me, then Sam joins in, but Darren shrugs him off.

"Well then." He says, but he's smiling so I know he's not offended.

We laugh, and I feel even more relieved about the show.

After the show's all done, we go back to our camp. I go to my tent and make Evra and Darren stand outside while I change back into my regular clothes. I put my dress and such under my hammock.

Then I go to the creek and wash off the make up. Once back in the tent, I say my good nights and fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

_**Evra: I still sound like a stalker.**_

_**Pi: Don't care. That's STILL sorta the point.**_

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R-**_

_**Evra: I think they get the point. **_

_**Pi: Whatever. **_

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R?? **_


	10. Past Life

_**Pi: Another update! YAY!**_

_**Evra: Where have you been?**_

_**Pi: Oh... Learning Japanese... Writing other Fan-Fictions... Neglecting this one... The usual.**_

_**Evra: *rolls eyes***_

_**Pi: Oky, fine. Bleh. I don't own anything. Except Camm. But, I think you knew that.**_

_**Evra: You spelled "okay" wrong.**_

_**Pi: No. I did not.**_

Camm

I wake up scared, panting, sweating. I see flames. Everywhere.

Where am I? I see... Canopy ceilings. Wait, a tent. And...

Darren.

It all comes in a rush. The show, everything.

What I was dreaming about is hazy. I think it was the same. Forest aflame, my father beating her. I can't even bear thinking her name.

But it's all okay. Because I see Darren. And he makes it all better.

When did this sense of security come over me? When did I start to feel like maybe, it's all going to be okay? When did I stop caring if he found me?

When I met Darren. But how can some one I barely know make everything better?

Because... I feel safe in his arms. I feel strong, ready for anything with him. And I feel like the world could end and I wouldn't even care when I kiss him.

I smile. He'll probably still be asleep for a while. I rise early.

I look at myself. I'm almost completely healed from... Him.

I try not to think about when I last saw him, but it's so fresh in my mind.

*flashback to about four days ago*

I'm cooking breakfast. Eggs. But not for me. For my father. That's hardly the correct term for him, but it's the only one I call him.

He won't be up for a while. But he's always... More vicious in the morning if he hasn't eaten.

I start to zone out. I've been doing it a lot lately. I'm thinking about flying... Flying away from here...

I smell something burning. I'm to far gone, and I don't think much of it.

I hear some one stumble into the kitchen. "What are you doing, brat! THAT"S MY BREAKFAST! And-" I snap my head up just in time. He was cut off by the eggs blowing up into flames, almost on my head.

"You know what? I'm decided to be nice and cook you breakfast!" A lie. He would probably rip my head off if I didn't cook for him. "And another thing! There's always more eggs that I can cook!"Another lie. We're running out of money. This was our last egg. "Maybe you could try being nicer!"

He scoffs. "Who would want to be nice to you?"

I blink. The fire is growing bigger, and Father is backing away from it like a scared puppy. No, puppies are too cute. Like... A pigeon. Or a slug.

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" He shrieks.

"It's just a little flame!" I take a glass of water and throw it on the pan. "Happy?"

"NO! My food is ruined and you wasted a pan! I'm going to be back..." He slams the door behind him. I hear the car start. He's probably out to go buy more beer.

What was with him? I've never seen Father so... Scared.

When he comes back, I'm asleep on the couch. The only time I can rest is while he's gone.

"Get up... Brat..." He slurs. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, his clothes, his skin. It makes me want to vomit.

"Just... Go away." I try to shove him away, but he won't budge.

"You know..." He's in my face. I gag at the scent of his breath. "You kinda... Purty..." My jaw drops and I stare at him, dumbfounded. A compliment?

Suddenly, my Father lunges for me. I manage to dart out of the way before he can... Do whatever he was planning on doing.

"I just want... One kiss..." He cackles.

The blood drains from my face. I'm out the door in less than a second.

Where do I go? Who do I go to? What do I do? What do I do? My mind is racing.

I see the thicket of woods in the back of our house. There's an abandoned lot on the far side of it. I'll go through the trees, then rest and maybe stay the night in the lot. He won't be able to track me through the mess of pines and conifers.

I start rushing through the foliage. Branches whip my face and body, but I ignore it.

A whole new world of ways for him to hurt me has opened itself. My Father has abused me physically and mentally, but never, ever sexually. So yeah, I've started puberty. And now...

I hear him stumbling into the woods a little way back. I run faster.

Finally, I burst out of the trees. I bend down and hold my knees.

Free... I'm finally free...

Something feels awakened. I feel empowered. I smile for the first time in... Let's just say a while.

Then, I hear someone running towards me. I spin around and...

There he is. My Father.

"You... Belong with me. I own you." He staggers closer to me.

"You own nothing," I spit at him. I'm tired of this crap. I feel something building inside me. I remember how he reacted to the fire in the kitchen...

He punches me. I'm so angry...

And fire flies from my hands.

I blink, and stare. He ducked in time. I don't know what he's saying.

"You did this, ugly devil child!"

I'm crying. What did I just do? I am a freak. Just like he's been saying I am my whole life.

Fire again erupts from my hands, and this time it hits his arm.

I feel exhausted. I'm so tired...

And I slip into unconsciousness.

*Back to real time*

I shudder. I had blanked it all out, and now...

I shudder again.

But... When they found me, I had a ton of injuries. Where did those come from?

I think about the area.

Gangs... Animals... Cars... All of them are possibilities.

I shake my head. I need to be clean.

I decide to go to the cove that Darren had showed me. There's a water fall.

I take my towel and head out. I see Evra and wave. He waves back, then darts away. What's with him?

When I'm under the water, I sigh. At least it's all going to get better from here. I have Darren. It's going to be better.

How wrong I was.

_**Evra: You're mean! CLIFF HANGER! **_

_**Pi: *whispers what's going to happen next* **_

_**Evra: NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!**_

_**Pi: Too bad. :] R&R? **_


	11. Taken

_**Pi: HAY! **_

_**Evra: Calm down there...**_

_**Pi: I don't look like Darren Shan, do I? (I hope I don't.) Well then I don't own anything.**_

_**Shout out to Gumdropj: Cliffhangers do suck, don't they? :D Too bad I love writing them. MWAHAHAHA! **_

Camm POV

6:00 AM

I sigh. The water is warm, and it feels so good. Like I'm washing away the past.

I hear footsteps. I start to flip. I frantically grab for my towel.

The stranger is coming closer. When he finally comes into view, I let out the air I had unknowingly kept in.

It was just Evra.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laugh out loud.

He smiles. "Why would I want to scare you?" There's something in his voice. And there's something wrong with his smile.

"Evra...?"

He suddenly leaps on top of me. I scream. He ignores me.

"Why do you wanna hang with Darren? When you could hang with me?" I struggle, but he weighs more than me and he's stronger.

"Get off!" I yell.

"Just one little kiss..."

"No!" I punch him in the nose. I hear a crack, and I smile.

He glares at me and rubs his nose. "Ow... Feisty." He smiles again. I shudder.

He has my hands pinned to the hard rock. I can't use my power.

"I see how it is. No one likes the snake freak. But your fine and dandy with a vampire." He sneers.

"A... What?"

He cackles as if I've told a joke.

I struggle, and he laughs again. "What do you want?" I scream, desperate.

"Nothing, really. Just... You," he smiles that weird, off-grin.

He strokes my hair. I bite his hand. He leans towards my face, so I jerk my head to the side. He whispers, "You're mine, Camm."

It reminds me of my Father. And that's all it takes.

I wrench my hand from his grasp and punch him once, twice. Evra topples backwards off of me.

My breathing is hard, his weight being suddenly relieved from my chest. I lunge for my clothes and hastily put them on.

By the time I'm done he's up again. His face looks... Burned.

I'm puzzled, for I didn't see any flames. I feel my hands. They're hot. I can control the temperature of my body. _Sweet_, I think.

He angry. And blocking my escape.

"Get out of my way, Evra." I warn.

He lunges. I dodge out of the way, but in the process slip on a wet spot of mossy rock and fall. My head hits a the cave wall with a sharp _bang._

"Ow..." I moan. My vision is blurry. I see dark splotches...

Evra sees the moment as a chance to kick me in the head. I scream bloody murder, and it's as if my body is on fire. Flames are spewing every where. I can't control it...

I see Evra's face, a mask of fear. Then, I blank out.

Evra's POV

6:07 AM

I'm outside the cave. I can hear Camm showering inside.

Do I really want to go through with this?

Yes.

I walk in the cave. When I am able to see Camm, she's already in a towel. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed.

She seems relieved. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins.

I don't hear much of what she says.

I hear myself speaking, but no words are definable in my head.

I tackle her. She punches me, and it breaks my nose.

It's all happening so fast. Suddenly, I'm lying on the ground and Camm is fully dressed.

I slowly get up. My face is burnt... But I don't remember fire.

I lunge at her again. I miss, and Camm falls.

Flames are everywhere. She's screaming, and I think I am too. Her eyes roll back in her head. It's like she's made of fire.

I don't think she's conscious, yet flames are still spilling everywhere.

It's... Fascinating.

Eventually, the inferno simmers and dies.

I glance around. No one's watching.

I grab Camm and throw her over my shoulder, jogging away from the cave.

We will be together. I don't know where, I don't know how, but we will. Whether she likes it or not.

Darren's POV

9:35 AM

I roll over. I'm the only one in the tent. No surprise, really. I sleep later than most people here.

I stretch and walk towards the fire. I don't see Camm.

Weird, I didn't think that Mr. Tall would put her to work so early, I think while munching on some undefinable meat.

I decide to start the daily chores. An hour later, I still haven't seen Camm.

"Hey, Houdini!" I call. "You seen Camm?"

"She left to bathe at about 6... In fact, Evra left soon after that..." He furrows his brow. "I haven't seen either since."

_Uh-oh._

I know exactly where she would wash up. Funny how much I know about her already.

At the cave, I see her foot-prints and Evra's reptilian ones. Each leading into the cave. I see Evra's exiting... And in a different direction than camp.

I rush inside, but all I see is Camm's towel and a bunch of scorched rocks. She was probably practicing.

I follow Evra's prints. One good thing about being half-vampire: you can easily follow any set of tracks.

After about fifteen minutes, Evra's feet lead me to the forest. I lose the chase there.

What could they be doing?

1, Evra could be showing her some of the things we have to do. Like catch raw prey.

2, Evra could have piggy-backed her to camp. But... I didn't see them and Camm's towel is still in the cave.

3, they could be making out in the woods. My blood boils at this.

4,-

I just realized something. I didn't see Camm's foot-prints leaving the cave.

Maybe he... Kidnapped her? But why?

My mind is reeling. And it doesn't help that Evra's stinky snake scent is clogging up my nose.

Wait. His smell. Another good thing about having vampire blood: You can find people by smelling them.

I guess I should tell Camm about what I really am the next time I see her.

I make a mental note to do so and start running in the direction of Evra's scent.

I will find out what's going on. And I will get Camm.

_**Pi: Creeepy. :D But it was fun to write. Weird, I know. **_

_**Evra: I would never do that in a million bajillion-!**_

_**Pi: Shut up already.**_

_**R&R?**_

_**P.S. Me and my friend, MadeeThePhirana have a conjoined account. We don't have anything posted yet, but we already have two ideas. It's "PiPlusMadee". Original, I know. I'll keep you posted. **_


	12. Battle at the Cliff

_**Pi: Hello Readers! The last chapter seemed rushed, even to me. So I'll try to slow it down.**_

_**Evra: Do you hate me or something? **_

_**Pi: Or something. You are an essential part of this story. **_

_**Evra: *pleased despite himself* Well... Thanks.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. **_

_**Shoutouts: witty kitty01: Sorry for being dense, but what's a Mary Sue? Tell me and I'll try to improve. **_

_**gumdropj: He is a pervert XD I lol'd at that. **_

_**Lea (): Yesh, "dark" is the word for him. Sorry you don't like Darren in my Fic... And the reason I said it sounds like her dad is 'cause her dad said she was his, and then Evra said it, and she hates her dad... And they're both creepy... It made sense in my mind.**_

Evra

12:32 PM

I sit down to take a breath. Camm is still out. I'm still not sure what happened, but whatever it was, it must have taken it all out of her.

The full force of what I have done hits me. I wasn't really thinking about anything, just having her, just me and her...

Darren will surely come after her, but when I don't know. And even if I do get away from him, what do I do? I've kidnapped a person. I can go to prison.

No, the police would probably just shoot me on the spot, seeing what I am.

It felt like some little demon had taken over my body, forcing me to do thing I wouldn't normally do. What was I thinking? I don't even have food, much less water.

A cold sweat breaks out on me forehead. I start thinking that I'll go back to camp, come up with some lie about where I was, and never think about it again.

But then the little demon is back, telling me to keep moving forwards. To never look back.

I'm a freak anyways, so why would anyone care if I disappear.

I look at Camm. She seems so peaceful when she sleeps, and I can't help but think; Who is she, really?

I do't really know her. Talked to her once, maybe twice.

Why was I so infatuated with her?

The little demon doesn't have an answer to that.

So I just brush it off and keep moving forwards, never looking back, and trying not to think too much.

Camm

1:42 PM

Slowly, gently, I begin to regain consciousness. I try to cling to the blackness, the calmness. I've never felt so... Safe, so relaxed.

The only time I've ever felt so good is in... Where? I struggle to find the answer, but it slips away.

Darren.

The thought jolts me all the way awake, and I realize that's where I've felt so... Right.

That was my first thought. The second was that I've got a heck of a headache.

I look around, confused. I'm in a forest, nex to a cliff leading off into a river. Could it all be a dream? Did I run into a tree, and is my Father going to burst in, and take me back to that horrid life?

I hear a twig snap. My head whips towards the general area. Ow. My eyes finally find Evra.

"So it wasn't a dream." I whisper. I'm so happy.

"What?" Evra calls.

I reply, "Um, nothing." Then a thought hits me. How did I get into the forest? I don't remember walking to it. The last thing I remember... It's so fuzzy...

Evra sees my face, which must look very confused, and asks me what I remember.

"I can't... I got up. I know that much. I think I took a shower in a- a cave. Then..." I'm stammering.

A smirk crosses his face, but it's gone as soon as I see it.

"You did go to a cave. But you didn't come back, so I went out to look for you. You had slipped and hit your head, and I took you hear to rest up until it feels better."

I reach up and touch my head. There's a cut, but it's no longer bleeding. "Ow..."

"I would suggest not moving. I was just out gathering some things to eat."

How nice of him. Now that I think of it, I am pretty hungry.

But something seems wrong. There's something missing from my memory. The shower, the cave, the...

I try to just shrug it off, but the feeling won't go away.

"Evra... Are you sure that's what happened? And why aren't we at camp? Wouldn't Mr. Tall have some bandages or something?"

"Well... I..." He seems angry with himself. He looks out over the drop-off, into the sky.

"And where's Darren? I think he should know." He curses.

"You're not going to see Darren again, sweets."

I'm taken aback. Sweets? And... Darren...

"That's a lie!" I hear some one scream.

Darren

1:40 PM

I had been running for a while and was pretty whipped.

But it paid off.

I see Camm, unconcious, laying against a tree. I jog up to her, but I hear Evra coming from the oppisite direction, so I decide to wait behind a bush and see what happens.

They talk. Camm seems confused, a little worried, and upset.

Evra explains what happened, but Camm doesn't seem to fully buy it. And I know him well enough to know he's lying.

My mind is spinning, and I can't hear anything. Until Evra says she'll never sees me again. And calls her "Sweets". That sets me off.

"That's a lie!" I exclaim, jumping from up from behind my bush and running at Evra.

He deflects the punch I throw at his nose, then tries to trip me. I jump out of the way.

Camm tries to get up and help fight, but tjhe gash on her forehead starts bleeding and she stumbles. I push her back down and tell her to stay out of the way.

"But- Darren- I... LOOK OUT!" She screams the last part. Just in time too, because Evra very nearly took my head off.

"Why are you doing this, man?" I yell at him while trying to kick him away.

"She's mine." He snarls, and respnds to my kick with an uppercut that may have broken my nose.

I lash out with my fist, catching him square in the chest. He staggers back. "She's not property. Camm's a person, you know."

The snake boy charges, and I dodge out of the way, but kick my foot out to trip him. It works, and he crashes down next to Camm.

She screams and punches his ear, then scrables away. Closer to the cliff.

Evra stubles to his feet. "You can't just steal people, Evra."

"But she wouldn't go with me if I had asked! No one likes the snake boy. I'm just a freak, like you! But of course no one cares if you're a half vampire!"

Crap, I think. "Darren... Is it true?" Camm asks tentatively.

"Well, yes. But-"

I'm interupted by Evra. "So you never told her?"

I bring my fist down on Evra's head. Hard. "You disgust me!"

Camm still looks confused. She should be.

But now Evra's not trying to get at me. He's walking ever so slowly towards Camm.

"Evra, what are you planning on doing..."

In reply, he shoves Camm off the cliff, into the oblivion below.

_**Evra: Okay, so now I'm a creeper AND a murderer?**_

**_Pi: Yeah pretty much. _**

**_Evra: X(_**

**_Pi: Until the next chapter... R&R?_**

**_-3.1415927_**


	13. The Truth

_**Pi: Hello again! We're almost done with this story, I'm so excited! I've never actually finished a story...**_

_**Evra: You screwed up last chapter.**_

_**Pi: Yes, that was pointed out to me by kratos11122 (). Yeah, Darren is supposed to have special vampire powers. But, his, uh, love, desperation, and worry for Camm rendered his powers useless. But suddenly, his powers come back as his body realizes they can be used to save her.**_

_**Evra: That makes no sen-**_

_**Pi: GO WITH IT. Love trumps all. His mind was too stunned to react, but it has connected the dots.**_

_**Evra: But it's stu-**_

_**Pi: I said GO. WITH. IT.**_

Darren

1:49 PM

"No!" I scream, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. Camm, the girl who I had thought was "The One", the girl who I had shown my secret spot, the girl who made me feel complete, was spiraling down to a watery death.

Evra sits, stunned. His eyes are hollow.

"Did I just..."

I swallow my cries of anguish and turn sharply towards him, my eyes steely. "Yes."

"But, I never meant to-"

"Don't speak to me. Ever." With that, I dive over the edge of the cliff after Camm.

I hear Evra shout my name, but it doesn't matter to me. I will save her.

I watch as she hits the water. Her arms flail, but the current is too strong. My body tingles, the all too familiar feeling of my vampiric abilities coming alive.

As I'm just about to reach her, she submerges. My body enters the water as Camm sinks farther and farther away from me.

I kick my legs and catch a glimpse of her black and red hair. Maybe I can get her in time.

The glimmer of hope I felt when I saw a piece of her gets snatched away as the sea tries to overcome me.

She becomes more distant from me by the second. The sheer force of the water is enough to render me speechless, if I wasn't underwater and all.

It's been at least a minute. Camm can't hold on much longer with the force of the water crushing her lungs.

I paddle faster. I have to find her, have to save her...

And there she is, resting on the ocean floor. I give one last powerful kick and reach her.

Her eyes are closed. I grasp her and push off from the sandy bottom.

Within a couple of seconds, we break onto the surface. She gasps for breath, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Camm, just hold onto me for a second. And don't look down." I sling her onto my back and start to climb up the cliff.

"Uh, um, Da-Darren, th-that's not-"

"Just be quiet and let me do the work for once." I realize now that the ocean was probably freezing; she's shaking like a leaf.

She tries to smile, but it comes out shaky and unconvincing.

We reach the top in about five minutes. Camm sprawls out onto the grass, shivering with cold and probably fear.

I begin to take off my jacket for her, but realize it's pointless because it's just as wet as she is.

A soft cough comes from behind me. "So, is she okay...?"

I spin on my heels. Evra stands there, completely forgotten in my frenzy to save Camm.

"Is she _okay_?" I snarl. "She would be if you hadn't tried to kill her."

He blanches. "I swear, it was like it wasn't me. I would never-"

I cut him off. "Then who was it? I don't see any other snake-monsters around here."

Evra steps backwards, as if my hurtful words had actually hit him.

Camm chooses this moment to interject. "I m-must admit, it was l-like he w-was possessed or something," she manages to get out.

He looks hopeful. It makes me sick. "Camm. This person just tried to kill you. Are you seriously defending him?"

She just shrugs and pushes herself up. "Then will you tell me what just happened?"

"I saved your life. No thanks to him," at the last word, I jab my finger at Evra.

"Yes, but how?"

I'm silent for a minute. Guess it's time to tell her the truth.

"I'm a... Half-vampire."

Camm's eyebrows go up. "Well, I wouldn't believe it if it was a week earlier. But I've seen snake-boys, wolf-men, people who can get out of anything, and I just saw you overcome the ocean and climb a cliff, all with me on your back."

"So you trust me?"

"I believe you. Trust you? I don't know. How come you didn't tell me?" Her voice is icy.

"Well you just don't start a conversation like 'Hi, I'm Darren the half-vampire freak!'" I splutter back at her.

Camm gapes at me, then gradually closes her mouth.

"I guess you're right," she mumbles.

Hesitantly, I take a step forwards and wrap my arms around her.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy." Evra says sarcastically. "But what about me?"

"What about you? You want to just go free? No. We're taking you back to camp. Mr. Tall can decide what to do then."

_**Pi: And that's where we are ending. Not the end end, but the end of this chapter. **_

_**Evra: What's gonna happen to me?**_

_**Pi: Mwahaha...**_

_**Evra: Reassuring. **_

**_R&R?_**

**_PS: I really am sorry about the screw up last chapter. Hope my excuse was good enough... (-_-;) _**

**_But seriously. R&R?_**


	14. Destiny

**Pi: Sorry, sorry! I'm such a fail at updating. But it's summer, and I will make the same promise of updating more like I always do.**

**Evra: I was all alone...**

**Pi: Get over it, stalker.**

**Evra: I'm not actually-!**

**Pi: Shoutout time.**

** gumdropj: I love you. So. Much. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**In an earlier chapter, someone commented on how Camm is a "Mary Sue". I finally know what that is. I plan on changing that this chapter. Hopefully I can pull it off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evra, Darren, the Cirque Du Freak series. Camm is mine though.**

Camm

2:25 p.m.

The walk back to camp was... awkward. Evra was a recluse, as well he should be. By the look in his eyes, he was fighting a battle in his mind.

I wasn't sure how to act around Darren now. He hadn't told me anything when I had trusted him with everything. I know it would be hard for him to tell me about it, but I would love him no matter what.

Wait. Love?

As for me, I was shellshocked. Since when did Evra even care about me? Since when did vampires exist? Since when did I become a simpering coward?

Since when did I ask so many questions?

We get to the site and everyone seems to be freaking out. No one is talking above a whisper, no one is cooking or cleaning or doing any of the usual things.

Darren makes a shushing motion with his hand. He listens for a few moments, then pales.

"Oh, god, no," he mutters.

That can't be a good sign. "What is it?"

"Its Mr. Tiny. Mr. Desmond Tiny." Evra's mouth drops open with an audible pop.

This is definitely not good. "Who?"

Darren shakes his head, and whispers, "Mr. Tiny is Mr. Tall's, um..."

"Go on," I say, a bit irritated. No one was telling me anything.

"He's really creepy," Evra finishes. "And nothing good seems to come of his visits. Probably talking to Mr. Tall."

"Well, let's go meet him." I stalk off into the cirque's leader's tent, which everyone seemed to be avoiding.

Simoltaneously, the boys yell, "Camm, no!", but I was already inside.

Within the tent flaps, it is dimly lit. All I can see is Mr. Tall sitting on a couch facing me and one slowly burning candle. He looks up at me and tries to shoo me away, but suddenly a bespectacled man pops up from the couch in front of me.

Stifling a scream, I begin to ask if he is Desmond Tiny, but he interrupts me.

"I am Desmond. Desmond Tiny. But please, call me Des." He grins, and his teeth are incredibly sharp.

Accidentally, I take a step back and almost take down the whole tent. Mr. Tiny's gaze or smile never falters.

I'm beginning to see why Evra and Darren are so freaked out when they rush in, almost knocking me over.

No one said Grace was my middle name.

"So, uh, Des Tiny..." I stop my lame attempt at conversation. Des. Des Tiny. Destiny. I gasp.

"Hello, Darren Shan. Good to see you again. I would love to stay and chit-chat, but me and Mr. Tall have some important business to attend to. Go go."

We are ushered out of the tent. "What now?" Darren asks.

"We listen, of course."

The voices are a bit muffled, but we could distinguish them. The talk about things I don't understand at first. Then things start to lock into place.

Mr. Tiny's voice comes first. "Hibernius, I think you know why I am here."

"You must explain your actions as of lately."

"That girl, her coming here was no fault of mine. Though, the rest... I decided to have some fun.

"Nothing was happening here. So the snake-child, I made his thoughts revolve around nothing but her. Made it so that he had to have her."

Mr. Tall exhales. "And what of Darren Shan?"

"The halfling? They were bound long before I got involved. Bound by something greater than my powers."

Darren looks at me, both of us blushing. Bound together?

Evra, on the other hand, looked sick.

Just as we were walking away, Mr. Tiny says rather loudly, "Children, I know you're out there. I would like to talk to each of you. Evra first."

Evra looks like he's about to throw up, but goes in anyways.

I want to hide.

**Pi: Okay, So I thought this was going to be the chapter, but I guess not. I'm sorry! I know it sucks! Stay with me! **

**Evra: What is even going on...**

**Pi: I don't know. Tell me how you think I can improve, please. I'm so sorry for the quality...**

**Review?**


	15. Evra

**Pi: Hello! Hello! I miss fanfiction. I may actually hold true to my word in upcoming weeks and update.**

**Evra: I'm so lonely!**

**Shoutout to gumdropj. THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES. I'll try to give warning to the end. I believe maybe next chapter? **

Evra

2:43 p.m.

Every nerve is alive with trepidation. I've never actually had a face-to-face conversation with this Mr. Tiny, or Des, or whatever he calls himself.

But I know enough about him to know this: he scares the living crap out of me.

What could he want with me? I remember he said something about all this drama involving Camm. That it was his fault. I had nothing to do with it.

And yet... I still love her. Could Tiny still have a grip on me? I check, but the little demon is silent. I'm on my own.

This all goes through my head in a blur as I walk as slow as possible into the tent.

I really, really don't want to be here.

I wonder if snakes can sweat. Perspiration is pouring in buckets from every pore.

The two men have their heads bent away from me, though they must have heard me enter the tent.

I'm not one much for subtlety. "Yo. You called?"

Mr. Tall shakes his head slightly, as if I came in at the wrong moment. Mr. Tiny doesn't miss a beat.

"Ah, Mr. Von. I have so looked forward to our...chat."

What is this guy's deal? "So, let's get chatting."

He steeples his hands on the coffee table in front of him, and gestures to a chair directly across him. I notice, despite his height, he has set it so that he can look me straight in the eye.

Mr. Tall decides now is a good time to take his leave. I want to scream, _stay!_, keep that plea bottled up inside. I've tried to get people to stay before. They never follow through.

Small talk is not Des Tiny's forte. "You're probably curious about your actions of late."

I keep silent. "I suppose Hibernious would like me to apologize, but I won't. I just need you to know that the actions I took were necessary."

"Is that it? Seriously?" I stare at him, incredulous.

"You have great talent, Mr. Von. Great ability. Though what you do with it is up to you."

"Great talent for what? What do I do with it?" Millions of questions are pooling into my mind, as if it were an ocean with each asking a tributary.

He stares back, nothing in those pools of black he uses as eyes.

"Am I...dismissed?" Des nods slowly.

I'm almost free when he says, "I'll be watching."

Of course. I'm never truly free.

"Darren. You're up."

He looked like I'd just given him a death sentence.

**Pi: Nope. No ending next chapter. Probably not the next one either, I do have a plan for the ending now though! I just have to figure out where to put it. **

**Evra: Mr. Tiny still scares me.**

**Pi: He scares me too, kid.**

**Evra: Kid! Who you callin'-**

**Pi: Bye guys!**

**Review, please?c:**


	16. Darren

**Pi: Hello again, and thank you if you have stuck with me thus far. **

**Evra: Can't see why the would...**

**Pi: Stuff it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, yadda yadda...but Camm is mine.**

**Shoutout to gumdropj, yet again.:D Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Also RobbertPattersonlovr: Thank you! I aim for the funny. I'm glad I succeeded. **

3:01 p.m.Darren

My feet are rooted to the ground. I can't move, can't breathe, can't think. Camm has to give me a shove towards the tent to get me moving.

"Just get going already," she mutters. I turn to her, hurt. Can't she tell I'm terrified?

She softens. "I know you'll be okay."

I feel like my shoes have turned into cinderblocks as I trudge away from them, uncertainty ahead.

My mind goes to the extreme, suddenly on high alert, wondering what Desmond wants. He could send me away. Or worse, Camm. He could even kill me. Probably.

Opening the tent flap with caution, I call, "Hello? A-are you here, Mr. Tiny?"

"I'm here, Mr. Shan. And please, call me Des," he calls from around the corner.

I sit down across from him, and he stares into my eyes.

"Okay, uh, Des. What do you want?"

"I believe our chat will need a little more depth than the one I had with Mr. Von. You are necessary.

"Camm has, shall we say, gifts. Mortals with gifts have names. They are the Duende."

I'm not sure why he's telling me this, but I figure to just go with it.

"I did what I did for many reasons, but none of you shall know them all. Evra doesn't know any, and he never will. You only need to know one."

I swallow. Hard. "Lay it on me."

"Vampires love forever. But you are a mere halfling." I don't know if I should be offended.

Des continues on like he doesn't notice. "For a halfling to love as deeply as a vampire, the one they have at the moment must be in danger. Enough danger to kill them. The halfling then has to save them. Their vampiric instincts then take over the affection completely."

"So, you want me to be forever in love with Camm, who is also a...Dunde?"

"Duende," he corrects me. "And yes."

I'm so confused. "But why?"

"Why? Because it was meant to be. I just like to meddle. Also... A child has never been born of a Duende and a vampire, or even a halfling. One was, and his power was great, but he was killed at a very young age because of the threat he posed.

"Some exist, I bet, but they are unaware of the ability they possess. They can be hard to pinpoint. If we could only monitor one from birth..."

"You want me and Camm to have children?"

A muffled, yet very surprised "What!" is heard from Camm outside the flaps.

"Ah, just in time, Ms. Laurel."

Her back goes rigid. "I don't go by that name anymore. Just Camm."

"You are dismissed, Mr. Shan." I get up and shuffle out the door.

Turning around, I see Camm sit in the same chair I did. I mouth "Good luck" to her.

She needs all she can get.

**Evra: What.**

**Pi: Yeah.**

**Evra: What.**

**Pi: Okay, so either next chapter or the chapter after that will be the finale. Hope you liked the update.**

**Review!**


	17. Camm

**Pi: We're getting down to the end! I really hope you understand what's going on...the chapter *SHOULD* help.**

**Evra: Da fu-**

**Pi: Sh. Just sh. At least I'm updating, right? Right?**

**Shoutouts: RobertPattersonlovr: I'll be sad, too. This is one of my first stories (and most successful). Perhaps a sequel is in order...?;D**

**gumdropj: I didn't realize either. oops.-_-; And thank you! I do enjoy twists.**

**I only own Camm, yadda yadda.**

3:22 p.m. Camm

My breath comes in shallow, ragged intakes. I've been sitting here for five minutes and all the creepy little man has done is stare at me. I tried to play it cool at first, like I didn't care, but to be honest...I do. A lot.

Darren means more to me then I would care to admit, especially to this weirdo. But he seems to know the most about my current situation, so I stay quiet and still and wait for him to make the first move.

His eyes, that seem to be every color and no color at once bore into my hazel ones. I try to meet them head on, but the more I stare, the dizzier I become.

Just as I feel I am about to pass out, he speaks. "My young Duende. My precious, young, beautiful Duende. I have found you at last. I am Desmond, but please, call me Des."

Not sure how to react, I keep silent. "Shall I start my explanation over for you, or have you eavesdropped the whole thing?"

"I'm special, Darren's special, and we'd make a special baby. Correct?"

A smirk. "That is not all, though. I may have lied a tad bit about how important Mr. Shan really is. Yes, vampires love deeper and longer than any creature on earth. But a halfling's love gives him...enhanced abilities, shall we say. Abilities that are then also added to the one who is responsible for turning him."

"You mean Darren's vampire daddy will become stronger?" I question.

"Precisely. As of now, the boy is 'head over heels' for you, as the youth say."

"I'm pretty sure no one says that anymore. But why? Why does he love me?" I needed to know. Why me? I don't deserve him. I'll never deserve him, even if I am a Duende.

He replies, "At the highest point of an adrenaline rush, a chemical is released in the brain. This chemical strongly effects the section of a halfling's brain that has influence on emotion, such as love. These are the limbic system and the amygdala. It fortifies any feeling that half-vampire is feeling, namely the need to protect you, and by extent his love for you. Therefor, when a halfling's one in particular is threatened and said halfling saves them, this love is solidified."

I'm speechless, processing the amount of information Desmond just dropped on me.

"Strangely enough, the same phenomenon occurs in a Duende's brain. Darren saved you and became eternally attached to your soul, and vice versa."

My heart beats hard and fast. I feel a blush growing on my face.

"You mean, we're...soulmates?"

"Quite so. Now, the second part; it involves that snake-child, Evra. He is also Duende, or at least a descendant of one. I'm guessing his grandfather on his mother's side, if my family trees are accurate."

Not sure where he's going with this, but a sickening feeling is spreading through my body. I slowly ask, "The point?"

"The point is is that his brain has done the same thing as your's and Darren's. Though there was my influence in there, a 'little voice inside his head', the attraction to you was born from him. That attraction has been reinforced."

I'm about to throw up, but it's as if Mr. Tiny doesn't notice or care. "Plain and simple, he loves you."

"He loves me too? What kind of sick, messed up love triangle is this?"

"Fate."

"Bullshit."

He chuckles. Actually _chuckles_ in my face. "I admit I had my hand in this, but it was bound to happen. I simply stirred the cauldron."

"You are one twisted, evil, disgusting-"

He cuts me off mid-rant. "Save your accusations until I am done explaining. The snake-child could pose a problem for the development of a relationship in which a baby would be created by Mr. Shan and you."

I'm about to make a barfing motion when he states, "Simply put, Evra Von has to be eliminated. Immediately."

Three voices scream at that moment, one from me and two from outside the tent.

"Oh Evraaa, please come and play with us. Des Tiny is calling."

**Evra: But but but.**

**Pi: Please review! **

**-3.1415927**


End file.
